


Lean On Me

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan knew Billy needs somebody who would be there for him. Or maybe it was Alan who needs somebody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

He felt worse than he expected at first. He couldn't stop thinking about Billy, his scars and the image of his assistant being thorn apart by claws. He knew it wasn't true. Everyone was safe now. Thanks to Ellie, they made it safe from the Isla Sorna. Eric was rescued, the Kirbys were happy... but what was the cost? Billy was hurt. He was laying in the hospital bed, probably still unconscious.

And it was all his fault. He shouldn't have take Billy to the island, at the first place. He should have know Billy wanted what was the best for the dig. Taking the eggs was stupid, but it wasn't for some selfish reason. He wanted to help. And Alan said Billy was no better than the people who built the place... He didn't want to know what he'd do if these were the last words Billy had heard from him. It was too terrifying to even think about it. He was so relieved when he saw Billy in the helicopter. Safe. He had to fight the urge to to take Billy in his arms, hold him close, to feel his heartbeat and make sure he was still breathing. To make sure he'd still have a chance to tell Billy how he feels about him.  
He had to get up and check up on Billy.

Next ten minutes and he was in the car, going to see the only man that who made him feel like that. Fortunately Billy's doctor was also Ellie's friend, so Alan could visit Billy every time he wanted, without much trouble. He really had to thank her for that. 'He'd definitely have to call her later.

After talking to Dr. Roberts about Billy's state went directly to Billy's room. The younger man looked a lot better than the last time Alan had seen him. As the doctor said, Billy could breath on his own now, and his wounds started to heal. Dr. Roberts said he will be fine, he just had to rest. Two weeks more in the hospital, then. When he entered the room, Billy was laying on the hospital bed, sleeping. Face peaceful, when it was covered in tiny scars, along with his neck and chest. His breath slow, deep and steady. He still looked unconscious, though. Alan sighed and sit on the chair next to his... friend's... bed. It was hard to look at Billy in this state, but the joy he felt when he was watching Billy breathing, was too much.  
He took Billy's right hand in his own and kissed the palm. "I'm so sorry, Billy," he murmured.

***

Alan woke up when he felt fingers running through his hair. Strange. Where was he? Oh yes, he came to to visit Billy in the hospital. He must have fallen asleep. But still, it wasn't the reason he had someone's fingers in his hair.  
He blinked several times to wake up and slowly sat up. The fingers were gone and he was looking into pair of big, blue eyes. Billy didn't say anything, just lowered his eyes and looked and Alan's hand covering his own. Alan also looked at their hands, and sighed.

"Billy, I'm sorry."

"Alan, listen," Billy started at the same time. "You first," he said calmly and Alan tried to come up with something to say.  
Without taking his hand from Billy's Alan once again looked into other man's concerned eyes.  
"I wanted to apologize for what I've said when we were on that island. It was out of line and I should have never..."

"No, Alan," Billy interrupted. "You were right. It was my fault. Taking the eggs was the most stupid idea I could come up with."

"Billy, you wanted to help and I... I still shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

Billy bit his lower lip, never taking his eyes off their joined hands. "I'm sorry, too, Alan, Later I'll hand you my resignation and..."

Alan got worried now. What the heck Billy was talking about? "What? Billy what's going on?"

"Let's face it, Alan. I'm useless now. You don't need an useless assistant. There are people who'd do anything to get this job. People who would be more help than me, especially now."

"That's not true, and you know it," Alan forced Billy to look him in the eyes. "I already have an assistant, and I'm not going to lose him."

He felt his heart starting to beat rapidly. He was so close to finally admitting his feelings, but he wasn't sure about what Billy might feel. He was close to losing younger man but... he wouldn't try to stop Billy from quitting the job if that was really what he wanted, but first he had to make Billy see how good an assistant he is. If Billy still want to go, he would be free to. It was about professionalism, not about their personal relationship, not at all, Alan told himself. If Billy quit he'll move on and Alan might never see him again. What if Billy doesn't see him that way? If he'd get offended by Alan's confession and quit either way?

Alan couldn't risk it. Not now. Fortunately in the next second door opened and the nurse who just appeared told Alan that he should leave, because he's making Billy nervous. Without another word he let go of Billy's hand and got up. When he reached the door, he turned his head, locking his eyes with Billy's.

"I will... I will visit later."

***

"Alan Grant! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Alan turned around at the voice calling him, and looked at the smiling face of his old friend, Ian Malcolm.

After five seconds of shock Alan made room for Ian to sit next him. "Ian, what brought you here?"

Alan was really shocked to see Ian after all this time. He knew his friend moved to another city and had found some good, well paid job, but they hadn't seen each other in a long time and he didn't even know what job that was. And what Ian was doing here.

Ian just asked some waitress for a cup of coffee with a charming smile on his face. The young woman blushed slightly and disappeared behind the door.

"So, Ian..."

"Yeah, yeah," Ian smirked. "I talked with Ellie. She told me everything. Yes, Alan. Everything," he added when Alan tried to interrupt him. "You said I was an idiot for going back to the island. And what's that makes you, huh, Dr. Grant?"

"Just... just shut up, Ian." he let his head fall.

"Oh, I see."

Alan sighed and looked in his cup. He was happy to see Ian after all this time, but this man still managed to annoy him somehow. And he expected it from his best friend he also always managed to knock some sense into him.

"Alan, what's going on?" Now Ian's tone was more serious and he looked at Alan. "You've survived. You're alright. As far as I know you should be happy. Content. Relieved. Not sulking in the bar and looking at the cup of coffee."

Alan bit his lower lip. He had to talk about it with someone. Ian was his friend, and he is here. He would listen.

"Oh, so it's something private, right?" his friend got up, just when the waitress arrived with his coffee. "Sorry, but we have to go. C'mon, Alan, we're going to your apartment," he put a hand on Alan's shoulder and forced him gently to get up.

Soon they were at Alan's, Ian sitting on the couch, with Alan bringing them coffee.

"Okay." Ian put his cup on the coffee table and turned to Alan. "Now, be a good boy and tell me what's going on in this head of yours. You're starting to scare me here, buddy."

Alan's head fell backwards. He knew Ian was looking at him and obviously waiting for some kind of answer.

"Billy almost died," he said slowly, closing his eyes. It was hard to even admit this. Damn it!

"Billy?"

"My research assistant and graduate student," Alan explained.

"Oh, the kid Ellie talked about. I remember," Ian nodded. "And you're crushed because the kid almost died, yes?"

Alan just nodded.

Ian took a sip of his coffee. "Why do I have a feeling there's more than that?"

His friend was smart enough and he'd likely figure it himself sooner or later, so... he sighed. "Yes, there is more. I haven't told him that..."

"Yeah?" When Alan closed his mouth, Ian turned to him. "Alan, just say it. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I haven't told him that I love him." he said finally, looking at the carpet.

There he said it out loud. His look went to Ian, waiting for some kind of reaction from his friend. They went through so much together and Ian knew everything about him. It felt good to finally talk with someone about his feelings. It's moments like this he felt thankful for having Ian as a friend. Alan knew he would come up with something to help him.

"It explains about everything," Ian started finally. "Where's he now?"

"You are not going to ask about how that happened?"

"Not really," Ian smirked. "Right now I'm thrilled because you've finally let yourself find someone. I tried to set you up so many times... I just didn't know instead of some intelligent and beautiful woman I should have find some smart and hot guy," he let out a laugh.

"Yes, very funny, Ian," Alan replied sarcastically, but couldn't help a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Yeah, it is! So, where is this guy of yours now?"

"First of all, he is not mine," Alan grumbled. "Billy's at the hospital now. He woke up tonight."

Alan told Ian everything about Billy, how he got the job, about working with him, how they ended up on the Isla Sorna, how they got out and how Alan have paid a visit at the hospital some hours ago. Ian didn't interrupt him even once, just sipping his coffee slowly and listening carefully. When Alan finished talking and Ian finished his coffee he let out a breath.

"So, he said he wants to quit. I get it. You don't want that?"

"Of course not!"

"There's only one way to make it all right, then."

"Yes?" Alan looked hopefully at his friend.

"You have to go to him and..."

"And?"

"And tell him how you feel," Ian smirked again.

"Thank you very much. You are much help as always."

"I know." Ian replied, still smirking. "And you know what else I know? I'm right. You have to tell him, Alan," he said, this time more seriously. "Stop being a stubborn palaeontologist and do as I say." Ian turned Alan's head, so they were facing each other now. "Got it?"

"Ian..." Alan rolled his eyes and tried to take Ian's hand off his face, but Ian's grip got stronger, and he just smiled, this time more softly.

"No, Alan."

Alan sighed again. "Okay." There was no way he could win against Ian.

"Good boy."

***

Two weeks later Billy was free to go. Alan helped him in every way he could.. He even insisted on Billy staying in his apartment (just to help him if he needed it), but the younger man always replied he didn't wanted to cause anymore problems. So he stayed at his own flat, but after he promised to give Alan the spare key, to be sure everything will be okay. Alan was proud of himself. He managed to take care of Billy and do everything he could to change Billy's mind about quitting his job. And he succeed. And they didn't talk about Isla Sorn anymore.  
Ian also decided to stay "Just to make sure Alan would do everything what's the best for himself and for the kid."

Alan sighed but didn't said anything. He knew there was no point in arguing with Ian. He also didn't protest when Ian have talked him into going out... with him and Billy.

"I just want to meet the guy who made you fell so hard," Ian replied with his characteristic smile.

"I don't think I want him to know you," Alan said, watching Ian out of the corner of his eye, when his friend laughed again.

"Of course you want to! You just don't know it, yet. C'mon, I'll behave, I promise!"

"Alright, alright..."

"Great!"

That's how Alan ended up in the front of Billy's apartment. Billy told him to wait, while he'd go and change. Ten minutes later Alan spotted locking the front door, so he stepped next to him to ask if he doesn't need any help.

"I'm fine, Alan. Thanks," younger man said, with a small smile on his face.

Alan nodded and they headed to Alan's car. They reached the car and Alan opened the door so Billy could take a seat in the back. The silence spun out amicably between them for a long moment. Alan had no idea what to say. It looked like their talk from the hospital was forgotten already and everything was fine. So why didn't he know how to start a simple conversation? It was unbelievable. Finally he heard Billy saying:

"So... we're meeting Dr. Malcolm?"

"Yes," he answered and let out a breath. 'Okay, now, say something else. You are doing great.' "He wanted to meet you."

"Really?!" Billy's voice was full of surprise and real excitment, what made Alan a little surprised too.

"Yes, Billy. Really. I talked with him and, well... I told him about... about what has happened lately."

"Oh. Okay, then."

They didn't talked anymore, until Alan spotted Ian in the front of some cafe. He parked the car near the building. Getting out with Billy, he headed towards the cafe. Alan thought he'd start hyperventilating when he saw a devious smile on Ian's face.

"Alan!" he greeted him rather loudly.

"Hi, Ian." Alan replied as calmly as he could at the moment. No way to back out now. "Ian, this is Billy Brennan. Billy, Ian Malcolm."

They shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr..." Billy started, but Ian interrupted.

"Ian is fine, Billy. No need for formalities," he winked, and Billy smiled slightly, probably feeling more sure of himself now.

"It's nice to meet you, Ian."

"You too. Finally. Alan talks about you a lot," Ian said and Billy inhaled deeply.

"Seriously?" younger man turned to look at Alan, and Alan felt his cheeks burning. 'Damn. Not good. Say something.'

"Yes. But we'll talk about it later. How about deciding where we will go now?"

"How about burgers?" Billy said casually. "I know really great place not far from here." Ian just patted Billy's shoulder saying it's a good idea.

"So, it's my treat, I take it?" Alan felt like smiling.

"Yup," Ian winked. "Thought if you'd like to buy us dinner somewhere nicer, I doubt we'd object. Right, Billy?"

Billy laughed. It really warmed Alan's heart to her this beautiful sound. He almost forgotten how good it felt to hear Billy's laughter. "So, lead the way, Billy," he said, smiling himself. He was still a little nervous but that was likely to be expected.

But it wasn't too bad after all. They sat in a small restaurant, eating burgers Billy mentioned earlier. They were surprisingly good. All three of them kept talking... well, to tell the truth Ian and Billy were the ones who kept talking, and he was just listening and nodding occasionally, but it still counted, right? He still had no idea what to say, and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, so he decided to stay quiet and let Ian and Billy get to know each other better, as bad as it sounded.

After almost a two hours the two started to get along really well. A lot of laughing and joking around, talking about palaeontology and Alan felt more comfortable already. He was really surprised when Billy started to talk about math, physics and astronomy.

"Well, Billy, as a mathematician I'm pleasantly surprised!" Ian smiled and clapped Billy on the shoulder.

Billy just laughed and smiled sheepishly. "I have a lot of hobbies."

Alan took a sip of his coke and almost choked when Ian said with a laugh and put an arm about Billy's shoulders, and Billy blushed slightly.

"Alan if you you're not careful I might steal him away from you!"

"Ian, shut up!" he hissed.

"I you won't tell him, I'll do it."

Alan tried to look less nervous than he really was. Ian would pay for this later. He was sure of it!

"Em... tell me what, exactly?"

They both turned to Billy, who was wearing expression that was really close to shocked. 'Not good, not good', thought Alan. He had to come up with something, or...

"Alan has to tell you something, Billy," Ian said, his lips curling in charming smile.

"I will kill you for this, Ian," he murmured, and a little louder he added: "Look, Billy, Ian was just..."

"Oh, this one won't work, pal. Listen, I'll leave you two alone for now. I think you both will need it," Ian stood up and just like that went to talk with some blond bartender.

Alan was seriously scared now. He will get Ian for this. He noticed he wasn't saying anything, when he heard Billy's voice calling him:

"Alan, Alan!"

"Huh?"

"Alan, what was he talking about?" Billy's eyes never left Alan's.

"I..."

"C'mon, Alan, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Alan inhaled deeply. Now was his chance. No backing out. Why it had to be so hard? 'Okay, deep breaths.'

"I love you," he murmured, lowering his head.

There. Now Billy would call him names, probably punch him, too. He'd walk out the door and Alan will never see him again. He was physically and mentally ready for what will come next. Becasue why would someone like Billy, someone young, charismatic, charming, smart and good-looking would want old, stubborn palaeontologist? Why would...

"Me too."

'Huh? What?' "What?" Alan looked at him, not really believing the words he'd just heard. 'Did Billy just said...'

"I love you, too, Alan," Billy smiled a little shyly. "Why are you so surprised?"

Alan tried to find his voice. It was too good to be true.

"Billy, I..."

Billy cut him off with soft, long kiss. Billy' hot lips against his own, one hand on his neck. He moaned and Billy pulled back, grinning like crazy. They didn't said anything, just stared at each other. Alan saw adoration and passion in Billy's blue eyes and he couldn't help smiling as well. When Alan opened his mouth to say that they should go back to his apartment and talk about this, Billy decided to kiss him again. Kissing Billy was nothing like he ever experienced before. It was hot, amazing and so... right. He felt happy. Truly happy.

He wanted to deepen the kiss. Moving closer to the younger man, he ut his hand on Billy's cheek and the other one covered Billy's hand laying on the table. And then...

"Leave you two alone for five minutes. You just can't take hands off each other!"

At Ian's words they broke the kiss. Alan blushed again and swore quietly, looking furiously at his friend.

"I'm glad I could help," Ian grinned and sat down on his forgotten chair. "So, now, when you established everything and you're madly in love with each other, how about a reward for me for putting up with the two of you?" he winked to Alan.

"Ian, I will..."

"Aw, I have an idea!" he smirked and put one arm around Alan's shoulder and the second one around Billy's. "How about a threesome?!"

Billy choked in his coke and shocked, looked at Ian, when Alan blushed even harder than before and hid his face in his hands.

He will definitely kill Ian for this.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jurasic Park III fanfic. It may be crack, but I just wanted to write something that might cheer me up, and Alan and Billy always manage to do that. And there's Ian. I couldn't help writing about him. He's too awesome to resist, so he also appears in the fic. The title is based on Rascal Flatts' song "Lean On Me".  
> Thanks for beta to **[CMC42](http://cmc42.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/268832.html#cutid1)**


End file.
